


Urgent needs

by missthemlikehell



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthemlikehell/pseuds/missthemlikehell
Summary: It's Amira's birthday party.David is - thanks to Matteo - horny af.Matteo goes down on David.In Amira's bathroom.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Kudos: 13





	Urgent needs

"STOP! ENOUGH!" David shouted, jumped up and made his way through the crowd. The boys stared after him with open mouths.

  
"Luigi, what did you say? Go after him. He's totally pissed. FIX IT!" the boys said.

  
"Yeah, calm down guys. David is not angry. But I'll go see where he went," Matteo replied with a slight grin on his face and stood up.

  
He knew exactly what was going on with his boyfriend. All evening Matteo had been whispering indecent things into David's ear. It started earlier, when they were still at home, because Matteo would have preferred to not go to the party. He wanted to stay home and have sex with his boyfriend. The fact, that it was Amira's birthday party, where they were expected to be, was the only thing that convinced Matteo to go. 

  
Once they arrived, Matteo kept going to try and seduce David, hoping that they would leave as soon as possible. But David was having none of it, he absolutely wanted to stay. It would be very rude to leave so early, he said. And now David was so horny, thanks to Matteo, that he could hardly stand it. He probably went outside to cool down. Matteo looked everywhere for David, and on his way to the apartment door to have a look outside, Amira came towards him.

  
"Hey, if you're looking for your boyfriend, he went to the bathroom."

  
"Thanks, coach."

  
Matteo went over there and stood now at the bathroom door and knocked.

  
"David..... David! ...... Hey, come on.......David, please...... open the door..... Honey, please." Matteo begged.

  
Shortly afterwards he heard the key being turned in the lock, but the door remained closed. He knocked one last time and then carefully opened the door. He stuck his head through the gap and asked:

  
"Can I come in, please?"

  
"Only if you stop. Matteo, I swear I will....".

  
"Okay. I come in peace. I promise. Maybe," Matteo said, entered the bathroom, closed the door behind him and locked it again.

  
"Okay, Matteo. What do you want? We're not leaving yet. And stop making me horny. You make it really fucking hard for me to resist. I'm so hot for you, I want to jump you right here and now. And that would really be inappropriate."

  
"Oh, David. There is a simple solution to this. Let me go down on you. I'll be fast. I promise. I know how to make you come really quick. And later on, there will be a slow second round. At home. So, what do you think?"

  
Matteo looked at his boyfriend in expectation of an answer and walked towards him. He came to a stop right in front of him, looked him in the eye, leaned in and kissed David, while he stuck his hand between David's legs. David shivered at the touch and moaned slightly. Then he released the kiss and said softly:

  
"I must have gone completely insane to agree to this. But anyway, go ahead. I want to come so badly. Please, Matteo. I'm all yours."

  
"Okay, gladly."

  
Matteo gave his boyfriend another kiss, then opened David's pants, knelt on the floor and pulled them down to his ankles together with his boxers. Then he kissed his way up to David's crotch and started to lick. After a short while he said:

  
"Sit on the edge of the tub and spread your legs, babe."

  
David nodded and sat down with his legs spread. Matteo wasted no time and placed his head between David's legs and started immediately to lick and suck again. It should go fast, they couldn't block the bathroom forever. His actions instantly caused David to moan and squirm, trying to get Matteo's tongue where he wanted it the most. He supported himself with one hand on the wall and with the other he reached into Matteo's hair.

  
The latter intensified his efforts and pushed two fingers into David's wet hole, and a short time later a third finger. He kept thrusting hard and fast, knowing that his boyfriend would not last long. And he should be right. David moaned louder, his legs began to tremble and he clawed more firmly into Matteo's hair.

  
"Oh shit. Oh fuck. I'm close.... I'm close....Ahhhhh......Mmmmmm..... I'm.... Fuuuuuck." 

  
"Shhhhh, not so loud," Matteo hissed and stood up when he heard David and felt him tighten around his fingers. His boyfriend came fiercely and Matteo hurried to press his lips onto David's to muffle the sounds he was making. He kept thrusting his fingers hard into him until David, panting violently, broke the kiss and pulled Matteo's hand away.

  
Matteo went over to the sink to wash his hands and to give David a chance to catch his breath. After he had dried his hands, he turned around and went back to his boyfriend. In the meantime, David had put his pants back on and was now standing in the middle of the room with still slightly shaking legs.

  
"Fuck, that was incredible. But I don't think I can walk out of here. I can't look Amira in the eye after what just happened here. I hope nobody heard anything. That would be embarrassing," David said worried.

  
"Incredible, huh? You're welcome. And as promised, it went fast. Didn't even take five minutes. That's a new record, I'd say. You seemed to really like it, otherwise it would have taken longer. Or I'm just that good," Matteo grinned mischievously at his boyfriend.

  
"Pfff. Don't get arrogant. You weren't _that_ good. On a scale of 1 - 10 I would give you a good 7. And that's quite generous, considering that you've been making me horny for hours. I would like to see you in a similar situation. How long would you last? 30 seconds?", David asked with a cheeky grin.

  
"What? Why, thank you. Do you have so little faith in me? But you're probably right. Although I'd probably manage 1 or 2 minutes. Maybe. With a lot of luck. But anyway, we should slowly clear the bathroom and go back to the boys. They're probably wondering where we are. Come on," Matteo said and reached his hand out to David.

  
The latter took Matteo's hand and held it tight while they left the room. They went back into the living room where they were greeted by the boys' questioning looks.

  
"Hey, there you are again. Everything good? What happened? David, are you okay? You left so fast earlier. Did Luigi misbehave again and annoyed you? What did he whisper in your ear all the time? Did he apologize? Is everything okay again?" Everyone talked at the same time and bombarded them with questions. David's cheeks, already slightly reddened from the activities in the bathroom, only got darker when Matteo actually had the nerve to blurt out:

  
"Boys, calm down. Like I said before, it's all good. I wasn't annoying him. David was not pissed off, he was just horny as fuck. Well, and I had to help him out a little, if you know what I mean!?" Matteo replied with a cheeky grin.

  
"Whoop whoop. Yeah, Luigi. That's right. Always there when his boyfriend needs help. And David? You okay? Do you feel better now? More relaxed? More satisfied?" While the boys were talking all at once again, clapping Matteo's hand and then looking expectantly at David, the latter just rolled his eyes, moaned and hid his bright red face in Matteo's back.

  
"Oh, how cute. He's embarrassed. It's okay, David. You do what you have to when you have urgent needs. We've all been in this situation before. You don't have to be uncomfortable," the boys now tried to calm him down. David came out from behind Matteo and looked into the wide grinning faces of the boys.

  
"Yeah, yeah. Having a good time making fun of me? And Matteo? Did you really have to do that? Did you really have to tell them? You're not getting any for at least a week. Maybe next time you can keep your mouth shut." David looked at his boyfriend and waited for an answer. It came right away, a little outraged, disappointed and confused:

  
"Next time? Excuse me? No sex? Why is that? I thought you liked it. And besides, I promised you a second round. Later, at home. Will that be canceled too? And isn't a week a bit long? You're always horny. You want to have sex at least 4 times a week. You'll never make it a week without getting any. "

  
"Okay. That's enough. Guys, it was good seeing you. We're leaving," David said, took Matteo's hand in his and pulled him to the door.

  
"HAVE FUN, BOYS! AND BE SAFE! USE PROTECTION!" David heard the others call out after them, before the apartment door fell shut behind them.


End file.
